


The Holiday Collection

by themrys



Series: Rhodes-Stark Family [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 06:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16571846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themrys/pseuds/themrys
Summary: The Stark-Rhodes family celebrating different holidays.





	The Holiday Collection

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave me any prompts/suggestions for holiday scenes u wanna see!! i know xmas isn't until next month but i really wanted to write this now and maybe i'll do like a 12 days of christmas prompt thing idk
> 
> thanks for reading and i appreciate every kudos & comment!
> 
> enjoy xx

Their first Christmas with Peter is a quiet affair. Only four months old, he can't really partake in the festivities or give more than an interested coo in response to shiny lights and crinkly wrapping paper. Tony and Jim still begin what they hope to be long lasting family traditions though. Tony's lack of a normal childhood and bad memories in the month of December means that Jim is pulling most of the weight in this department. 

While Jim picks out a tree (artificial, neither of them want to deal with the hassle of a real tree), Tony distracts himself with tickling Peter's chubby feet or pressing kisses to his adorable cheeks. They pick out lights and a star, then peruse the ornaments to begin their collection. Jim said it would be a good tradition for them to add a new ornament each year and Tony concedes to his expertise. Tony halfheartedly looks through the ornaments, his mind stuck on his less than stellar Christmas memories. His face lights up when he spies the perfect pair of ornaments: tiny versions of Iron Man and War Machine. 

"Yes? Or absolutely yes?" Tony asks Peter, holding the package for the infant to see. Peter blinks slowly and opens his gummy mouth to stick his fingers inside. "I'll take that as a yes," he says as he throws the box into their basket. 

Jim laughs at his antics, picking up a _Baby’s First Christmas_ ornament and showing it to his husband. There’s a place to put a picture of Peter’s chubby little face and Tony’s mouth curves into a soft smile. At Tony’s obvious approval Jim puts the ornament into the cart.

As both parents turn back to look for more ornaments, Peter lets out a whimper and makes his “I’m going to need a diaper change soon or I will cry like I’m being murdered” face.

“Okay, time to leave,” Jim says as Tony begins pushing the cart towards the check out aisles. “We don’t need that many ornaments to start with anyways.”

“Yep, whatever you say Honey-bear.”

~

Every year they add new ornaments to the tree, sometimes gifts from friends or ones they bought themselves and just recently Peter’s been able to make ones of his own. A snowman completely colored red and blue with the occasional purple splotch was their toddler’s last creation. This year their family is a little bigger with the addition of Harley.

Currently Harley was diligently helping Peter piece together the reindeer he’s attempting to make, getting glue and glitter everywhere more than anything. Tony already knows they’ll be finding glitter well into March.

Jim was busy putting the tree together as Tony was sorting through their box of ornaments. It was the beginning of December, the city lit up with twinkling lights and Christmas carols playing on the radio. Peter was attempting to sing along as he put together his ornament but it was mostly just excited mumbling and the occasional intelligible word.

Soon, the tree was finished and Peter was squirming in excitement, proudly showing his ornament to his parents. Jim cooed over his efforts despite the fact that the reindeer’s antlers were lopsided and most of it was covered in the red glitter that was supposed to be his nose. Harley had made a snowman and Jim laughed at the Iron Man mask he drew instead of the typical button eyed face.

“Can we start? Please!” Peter exclaimed, eager to decorate the tree.

“Yes, yes you little gremlin. Go ahead,” Tony said, ruffling Peter’s hair and getting an emphatic _YES!_ in response. Harley followed after his brother, less enthusiastic but still excited all the same. It would be his first _real_ Christmas where he actually had a family with silly little traditions and decorations everywhere they could place them (with Tony’s tech pretty much every corner of the tower was covered).

Peter stretched on his toes to reach as high as he possibly could, placing his ornament in the middle of the tree. He nodded to himself in agreement that the placement was good then turned eagerly towards Harley.

“Your turn!” He shouted, pulling Harley closer to the tree. Harley laughed, looking at the tree before just picking a random spot. Peter nodded again in approval then took off towards the box of ornaments. He picked up a wrapped box and then ran back to Harley, shoving the present into the older boy’s hands. “This is for you!”

Harley turned the box over in his hands, looking at Jim and Tony in confusion. They were curled up together on the couch, clutching mugs of hot cocoa and watching their boys with warm eyes.

“Go ahead,” Tony nodded. Harley took the bow off the box and placed it on Peter’s head before tearing into the wrapping paper. The boy giggled and gestured for Harley to hurry up.

“What?” He pulled off the last of the paper and stared in confusion at the ornament in the box. It read _Baby’s First Christmas_ with a space to put a picture that was currently blank.

“It’s for a picture of you!” Peter said, tapping the empty space. “Cause it’s your first Christmas with us!”

“Oh,” Harley’s eyes suddenly filled with tears. Peter’s eyes furrowed in concern and looked to his fathers with a scrunched-up face that screamed ‘Help!’. Tony shook his head and climbed out of his seat, placing an arm around Harley’s shoulder and pulling him into his side.

“It’s to commemorate your first Christmas with us,” Tony explained. “We got one for Peter and now we’ll have one for you.”

“See, here’s mine!” Peter held up an ornament with a picture of a tiny chubby baby cradled in Jim and Tony’s arms. Harley laughed and blinked away the tears.

“I love it,” Harley said, turning in to hug Tony. Peter quickly latched onto the pair and soon Jim turned it into a family group hug. After a few minutes Peter wiggled his way out of the hug, claiming they needed to keep decorating and handing everybody their designated ornaments. The rest of the day was filled with laughter and the disaster that occurred when tinsel and toddler combined.

And by the time Christmas rolled around they had filled the ornament with a picture of their family wearing matching ugly Christmas sweaters, Jim and Tony kissing in the background as Peter stuck out his tongue at the camera and Harley gave his brother bunny ears. The camera caught Harley mid laugh, his eyes lit up with joy and love for his new family.


End file.
